


tsunotarou

by pastelwars



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: “You want to touch my horns? Fufu, alright. Just be prepared for the consequences afterwards.”
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	tsunotarou

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on diasomunia@tumblr

“You want to touch my horns? Fufu, alright. Just be prepared for the consequences afterwards.”   
  
“Okay, then. Don’t mind if I do,”

Your hands immediately reach up to touch them, and it’s almost funny because of the contrast between his cool horns and his warm face. He didn’t expect you to _actually_ touch them, and it catches him off guard.   
  
“Ya got scales, too, _Tsunotarou_?” Despite the fact that you now know his name, you still call him that weirdly endearing nickname. Malleus can’t respond immediately, distracted by the feel of your hands on him.   
  
“...Perhaps,” He replies, finally, schooling his face into something like his usual calm. “Would you like to find out?”   
  
“Sure, why not,” Suddenly, your hands move to his blazer to unbutton it, and Malleus’ face crumbles into embarrassment again. He pulls your grabby hands away before you can go any further, and his stomach does a weird flip at hearing you laugh. “I was joking, I won’t actually undress you.”   
  
_This is why humans are so—_   
  
Malleus merely huffs in return, his right hand subconsciously reaching up to cover his mouth and nose. He’s embarrassed, sure, but surprisingly not unhappy about it.   
  
“Cheer up, _Tsunotarou_ ,” Your arm wraps itself loosely around his neck, bringing your bodies ever so closer. “I’ll go buy you something at Mr. S’s shop, how about that?”   
  
“I’m not interested in anything he sells.”   
  
“Don’t be like that! You don’t know what he’s selling today,” Almost naturally, your steps move in sync with his as you make your way towards aforementioned shop. It’s true, Malleus didn’t want to bother with shop, but he doesn’t mind going with you anyways. You laugh again at something, and, while he doesn’t realize it, a smile makes its way up onto his face.   
_  
This is why you’re so cute—_


End file.
